


Powder Room

by diamondgore



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Kissing, Tfw ur best friend comes back to life and u fuck in celebration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 11:57:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16241141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamondgore/pseuds/diamondgore
Summary: Kurt comes back to life, and Warren & Bobby decide to celebrate in a way that would honor him.





	Powder Room

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to preface this with the fact that I write both Warren and Bobby as trans-masculine. If that's not your thing, please just leave I don't need rude commentary about that. Bobby Drake is a transman and Warren is ambiguously male-aligned. 
> 
> This is just an extremely fancy way of saying Warren has a pussy in this.
> 
> Other than that, I hope you enjoy this! 
> 
> I'm on tumblr [@diamondsynth](http://diamondsynth.tumblr.com/ask), if you ever want to hmu!

“We need to make it quick, nothing fancy.” Warren said, in an unusual tone that was hurried, locking the door behind him. “We really shouldn’t be late. It’s in bad taste.” 

 

“Don’t worry Cinderella, we’ll make it on time.” Bobby responded, his humor not lost on Warren. Warren knew that being dressed in a powder blue suit, with the jacket left at the reception,  would make Bobby drop that remark at some point during the night but he didn’t expect it to be so early in the day. “It’s not like Kurt would mind if we’re a little late, he did just come back to life.” 

 

Warren rolled his eyes, and then began unbuttoning the buttons on his white dress shirt. He saw that Bobby was standing awkwardly in place staring at Warren’s wings. “What?” 

 

“Do you really want to take off your shirt? Considering it took you three hours to put it on?” Bobby asked, starting on his own buttons. Unlike Warren who was overly-dressed for the occasion of a coming back to life party, Bobby had decided against the traditional suit, and instead went for a blue paisley button down with plain black slacks. Warren didn’t even have time to argue with Bobby’s choices considering how fast they rushed out of the apartment. “Especially considering we don’t really have the space for you to stretch your wings comfortably in the bathroom.” 

 

It was true, Warren’s wings, usually majestic in their wingspan, were cramped in the bathroom. It wasn’t an uncomfortable cramping, considering the fact that his wings had been in tighter spaces, and in some unfortunate situations, he had to sit on them for the most efficiency. Warren left his shirt unbuttoned, revealing his chest slightly, but opening up more square-inches for Bobby’s lips on his neck. 

 

“I’ll leave it on, if that’s what you’d rather have.” Warren said in half-annoyance. But he wasn’t going to argue with Bobby about this, if they wanted to get in and out as quickly as possible, they had to be efficient. “So what do you wanna do?” Warren asked, not wanting to dominate the conversation too much and steering out of the realm of the relevant. 

 

While Warren was speaking, Bobby had taken off both his pants and his shirt, leaving him clad in his underwear and socks. He had thrown his shirt, tie, and pants into the bathtub. He had left his shoes outside of the bathroom along with Warren’s. He and Warren were always prepared for this type of thing. They had both become terribly acquainted with each other’s bodies in tiny areas. Well, most areas were tiny due to the fact that Warren’s wings usually took up most of the square-area. 

 

“I was thinking of maybe a going down on you, going down on me type of deal?” Bobby said, approaching Warren, and pulling him into a deep kiss. 

 

It always sounded so dirty when they rushed. There was none of the romance, and the drama that they both ached for -- but sex wasn’t something either of them would reject. 

 

“That sounds good.” Warren moaned, as Bobby ran his hands up Warren’s thighs, his cold hands contrasting the warmth. Even through his pants, Bobby could feel just feel the heat radiate off of Warren. “Just don’t do anything that’ll make me cry, Bobby.” Warren purred, and began kissing Bobby’s neck. They were harsh kisses, that would leave their marks on Bobby’s skin in the morning. Warren loved leaving them, a sign of temporary ownership. 

 

“You’re not having a good time unless you’re tearing up, babe.” Bobby had stopped playing with Warren, and instead decided to take off Warren’s belt and pants. Warren’s forgetfulness when it came to his pants was a nuisance, but Bobby didn’t mind, as it was easy to undo them and slide them off Warren’s slim waist, revealing more of Warren’s tanned legs. Warren stepped out of his pants and shook them off his ankles.

 

Bobby never wasted any time, and Warren was so easy to tease. especially with ice cold hands like Bobby’s. Bobby moved his hand around Warren’s waist, pulling Warren’s body closer to his. Warren took this as a chance to wrap both of his legs around Bobby’s waist by throwing his arms around his shoulders and pulling himself up. Bobby was strong enough to handle Warren’s weight, even with the wings throwing him a little bit off of balance, but it wasn’t enough for Bobby to drop Warren. 

 

However the wings always proved themselves to be some sort of challenge. Bobby would swear up and down if Warren didn’t have them they’d have more spontaneous sex, but the way Warren cocooned him in them sometimes was so intimate, and soft, that he didn’t mind them. 

 

At the current moment, Bobby didn’t mind the wings as they wrapped around him while Warren was busy shoving his tongue down his mouth. Warren had his arms secured around Bobby’s muscular shoulders. Bobby had a cold hand on the small of Warren’s back, and the other on his thigh. His entire body was cold against Warren. He was slowly lowering the temperature of the room so that they wouldn’t end up sweating from the generated heat. Warren would kill him if his hair became frizzy with sweat.  

 

While the wings weren’t a problem, they eventually would be, so to avoid that, Bobby decided to move their session to the sink, placing Warren on top of the counter, right in between the two sinks. It took Warren a few moments to adjust to his new position, on the counter. He moved his from being carried by his lover, to manspreading on the counter.  

 

They were both breathing heavily, but Warren a little heavier, as he slouched against the mirror in the bathroom. The mirror was cool against the fabric of his shirt. He was upset that he couldn’t take off his shirt, but Bobby was right about how getting redressed was a bitch. 

 

“I’m guessing, you’re going first?” Bobby asked as he placed both of his hands on Warren’s knees, spreading his legs further apart. But Bobby’s hands also ended sending a shiver down Warren’s spine that caused him curve his back lightly. 

 

Warren nodded, with half lidded eyes. His blonde hair, that he had spent half an hour on, was now a mess, frizzy and out of place. He wished he’d invested in a haircut like Bobby’s but the short hair simply didn’t work on him. What did work on him was how Bobby was manipulating the temperature in the room despite Warren’s warning to avoid doing anything extravagant. But stuff like this came naturally with Bobby as he was totally in sync with his boyfriend. 

 

“Sweetheart, I told you to not do anything fancy. This is supposed to be something quick and dirty. ” Warren said before reaching out, grabbing Bobby and pulling him closer for a kiss. “You don’t need to show off.” 

 

Bobby was smirking as he was pulled into the kiss, making it hard for the two to have a proper one. “I’m not trying to impress you, Warren. We’re past our honeymoon phase.” He said a hand caressing Warren’s face briefly, before he traveled down south. “I’m trying to be efficient.” 

 

The thing about Warren was, that he was very sensitive. Bobby’s lips even slightly grazing the little bit of exposed on his stomach caused him to squirm ; so Bobby did what anyone would do, he bit the edge of Warren’s brief and pulled on the underwear with his teeth, using his hands to aid in pulling them all the way off.

 

Bobby knew what Warren liked, what had worked the best for him. Both of them had dedicated what would probably amount to days to pleasing each other, and finding the right buttons to press. Bobby’s lips pressed kisses on Warren’s thighs and Warren shifted his hips so that Bobby didn’t have to be at an awkward angle to eat him out. 

 

Warren lifted his right leg so that the ball of his foot would be on the edge of the counter, he decided that it would be best to drape his other leg around Bobby’s shoulder. Bobby took at as a hint that Warren was getting bored of being toyed with and wanted the real deal now. He wanted to get this over with. 

 

“You should be glad I’m hungry.” Bobby sang playfully before securing a hand around the thigh that was on his shoulder. With a quick movement he dove in, parting Warren’s lips with his fingers and then still teasing with his tongue. 

 

Warren, needless to say, was not impressed. He grabbed Bobby’s chocolate brown hair, and pushed his head down, pressing Bobby’s face closer to his pussy. Bobby didn’t mind it, but he definitely was going to make Warren regret doing that. He was going to make Warren cry for mercy in as little time as possible. 

 

It really wasn’t in Warren’s favor that he was so delicate, and could be set off easily. Bobby grabbed Warren’s thigh and pulled him closer, only the top of his back and his head set against the mirror. It took Warren by surprise, but Bobby never gave him time to react, quickly going back to please his boyfriend. 

 

“Bobby! I said no--ah!” Warren moaned, each word coaxed out by Bobby’s tongue running against this inside of his labia. Bobby had a magic tongue, and the fact that his breath was cold was sending Warren’s body into overdrive. His tongue found its way to Warren’s clit, as if it could ever forget. His licks were slow, deep and agonizing for Warren. 

  
  


"I said nothing fancy." Warren finally said out loud, trying his hardest to not scream. 

  
  
  


Bobby  _ was _ going to make Warren cry. 

 

“Bobby…” Warren gripped Bobby’s hair even tighter, and stared at the ceiling, trying to dry his eyes. His wings were already spasming, and his toes were curling as Bobby ate him out. He shut his eyes tightly, and tried to think about something disgusting, but all he could think about was Bobby. He could feel tears beginning to form at the edges of his eyes as he was being edged closer to an orgasm. He pressed his hips against Bobby’s face so that he could grind against it, and make the job easier for Bobby. 

 

He really wanted to take his shirt off, now that he was sweating through it. He hated how hot Bobby got him. 

 

“You’re making me cry.” Warren sobbed. It didn’t mean stop, it was a signal for Bobby to go faster, knowing Warren was close. Warren’s leg tightly wrapped around Bobby’s neck, he just didn’t want to let Bobby go. “Ah, Bobby….” Warren cried and arched his head back, banging it against the mirror. There were tears flowing down his face and neck. He hated the fact that he cried during sex, but that was just the way Warren’s body reacted to the simulation, especially during an orgasm. 

 

He moaned out loud one last time, before he came. His wings were outstretched, and they pushed the bottles of soap and lotion off the counter.  His whole body twitched up, trapping Bobby with his leg, and then he relaxed completely as another wave of tears hit him. Bobby stopped once Warren hit his climax, known he could very well give him multiple orgasms but knew he would get into trouble for it. 

 

Bobby moved his head, placing his chin on top of Warren’s pubic bone, resting for a moment. “Are you okay?” Bobby asked, somewhat sofly. He felt bad that Warren was crying, but it wasn’t his fault Warren’s reactions were always so severe. 

 

Warren nodded as he used his fingers to wipe tears from his face. He was still sobbing. “I’m fine.” He sniffled. “I told you not to do anything fancy! Look at me, I’m a mess!” 

 

“You’re the one who forced my hand, or rather my head.” Bobby said, standing up. He stretched out his back for a moment, tired of being bent over and then leaned down and pressed a kiss to Warren’s mouth. “You shouldn’t be so impatient.” 

 

Bobby helped Warren wipe away his tears. “I’ll try to remember that next time.” Warren laughed. “Do you want to get on the counter now?” 

 

“Are your wings really that cramped up there?” Bobby asked. 

 

“No, but it would be hard to go down on you while I’m sitting down.” Warren replied, pushing himself off the counter. “You’ve done your part, now it’s time for me to make you happy.” 

 

He grabbed his underwear off the floor and slipped it back on. Usually he would prefer a shower after what Bobby did for him, but really, time was of the essence in a situation like this. Bobby, deciding to take out the sexiness of taking off his underwear, and just slipped them off, putting himself naked on the counter while Warren was busy trying back his frizzy hair so that it wouldn’t get in the way. 

 

Bobby still felt awkward being naked. Warren had seen him naked before, multiple times, but he felt odd showing off his body, especially after surgery. Hank had been kind enough to gift him a penis for his twenty-seventh birthday, and worked like the real thing, even better, knowing Hank. 

 

Warren considered it a birthday present for himself too. Warren hailed his lips as one of the best dick-sucking lips on this side of the states, and after giving Bobby his first blow-job, Bobby agreed too. 

 

“Warren?” Bobby asked, as Warren got on his knees. “I’m hot right?” He didn’t know that he could feel insecure, but the fact that someone could walk in on them, despite locking the door. He was hit with a sudden wave of anxiety, staring down at Warren, who still had tears drying on his face. 

 

Warren looked hot despite the fact that he was a shaking, quivering, mess a few moments ago. His lips were curled into a smile when he looked up at Bobby. “Of course, you are.” Warren responded and then pulled him closer towards the edge of the counter. “I think it’s cruel to call you ‘Iceman’ with how hot you are.” Warren joked, resting his chin on Bobby’s thigh, jokes were always good to distract his boyfriend from going into a spiral about his looks. “You’re just  _ so hot _ , I’d spend all night  _ fucking _ you in here.”

 

“It’s because I’m just that  _ cool _ .” It took the edge off slightly, knowing that Warren found him attractive, even though Warren was for the most part, far from shallow. “You know that wouldn’t be the worst thing, I’m sure Kurt would appreciate us fucking in his name.” 

 

“Please don’t say that again, ever, it does nothing for me.” Warren said, causing both him and Bobby to laugh. Bobby was right though, Kurt would probably forgive them for missing if it was a sex-related thing. 

 

Bobby spread his legs and sat up straight, making sure that his legs weren’t an inconvenience for Warren. Unlike Warren, Bobby didn’t get to wrap his legs around Warren’s shoulders, considering the wings got in the way. His wings  _ always _ got in the way. 

 

Warren kissed the top of Bobby’s thighs. Warren used the same technique to leave hickeys on his neck, but on his thighs. He was going to make sure that Bobby wouldn’t be able to walk straight for the rest of the night. It helped that Bobby was already erect from eating him out, it saved time on Warren’s part. 

 

Bobby was still unsure about what to do, his hands awkwardly at his sides while Warren worked his way onto his inner thighs. Warren was always slow, even when it was something that they both needed to get over with quickly. He wanted to reach out and stroke Warren’s wings but knew that would agitate him more than anything. 

 

“Warren!” Bobby whimpered, as Warren’s lips approached his crotch. He was still kissing the innermost parts of Bobby’s thigh, not quite yet ready to put his lips on Bobby’s dick. 

 

And Bobby thought that  _ he _ was a tease. 

 

Warren was busy licking Bobby’s thighs, he occasionally switched back to kisses, but it was still taking an awfully long time for him to actually get to the sucking. It almost took Bobby by surprise when Warren’s tongue brushed the underside of his shaft. Warren always started from the bottom-up, his tongue had slow strokes, each of them running up the full length of Bobby’s shaft. Warren was so good at what he did, he never really used his mouth fully, just his tongue. 

 

“Hnn,  _ babe _ .” He moved his hands from his sides, and instead used them to grip onto Warren’s blonde hair. He pulled some of the hair out of the ponytail he was in with how tightly he was gripping. Warren enjoyed the roughness, and took the chance to actually move his lips to the tip of Bobby’s dick and attempting to take him in fully. 

 

Warren was  _ so glad _ he had lost his gag-reflex in his first year of college, not that he went back after that first year. He moved his head to a rhythm, taking Bobby’s squirming movements and his moans as the guide to where he should go and how hard he should suck. Unlike Bobby’s brute force method, Warren was methodical, and slow even when Bobby pushed his head down. 

 

Bobby’s eyes rolled back into the back of his head, and the first time it happened it freaked Warren out, but now that he was used to it, he didn’t mind it. Not that Warren could see it anyway as he was concentrating more on Bobby’s dick. 

 

“Warren... Don’t stop…” 

 

Bobby was glad that this wasn’t their first time together, or else he would’ve been embarrassed at how hard, and how fast he came. The sounds of Warren struggling, combined with the fact that he suppressed moans so that he could continue pleasing, was really doing it for Bobby.  

 

It took Warren by surprise, too. He quickly removed his mouth from Bobby’s dick and then went to the sink to spit out everything. He wasn’t so much of a swallower if he had a chance to spit out, and luckily the sinks were right next to them. He left Bobby to recover from his orgasm, as he rinsed out his mouth with water, and the bottle of mouthwash that he didn’t drop to the ground with his wings. 

 

Bobby was breathing heavily. He really hated having quick sex, but the fact that Warren had managed to make him feel like a king in such little time was undeniably hot, and he would be thinking about it all night long.  

 

“I wish we could cuddle. I don’t think I have it in me to go back to the party just yet.” Bobby said in between breaths.

 

“We could, if you join me on the floor.” Warren said, as he sat against the towel rack, his wings tucked compactly behind him.

 

Bobby smiled at Warren, and Warren smiled back. They definitely were going to spend the rest of their night in the bathroom. 

  
  



End file.
